For Every Action, There Are Consequences
by little-rays-of-sunshine
Summary: Something happens between Booth and Bones. Bones learns that every action she takes results in consequences, not only for her , but everyone around her. Rated T at the moment.
1. Tests

**Hello everyone my name is Carissa, I'm from QLD , Australia. My favourite show is Bones. This is my first fanfic, i hope for it to be a multi-chapter but if there isn't many reviews or if you don't think I should go on I'll just edit it to make it a one shot. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BONES.**

Every action has consequences

In 5 minutes her life as she knew it could change.

4 minutes....

3 minutes...

2 minutes..

1 minute.

Temperance was lying on the cold tiled bathroom floor of her house, trying to think back to "that" night. How could this have happened? She thought, they had crossed a line and they both knew it. The morning after had been full of regret and anger.

"_How could you take advantage of me like that Booth?" Brennan had screamed while rummaging around the apartment looking for her clothes. Her eyes filling with unstable tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Her lipstick smeared around her mouth, her hair tangled to the left side of her head. She was __analyzing __everything over and over again at full speed. What have they done? This is going to change everything between them. Booth was upright in his bed, trying to remember the events of the night before. He could understand her reaction to them sleeping together, but he refused to believe he could take advantage of any woman, especially her. "Well?" she demanded staring at him blinking back her tears. "I would never take advantage of you Bones, never" Booth promised. "Are you saying that wha...what happened was my fault?"_

"_No Bones, I don't know what happened last night", Booth said getting up with the bed covers wrapped around him. "I think we just need to forget about whose fault it was and focus on moving past this and on fixing our friendship". _

The ring of the timer echoed loudly off of the bathroom walls causing Temperance to jolt upright. Her breathing became erratic knowing that the results of the test were only a metre away. She slowly stood up and made her way over to the basin, "You can do this", she assured herself. She took hold of the test and spun it around to see the results.


	2. 2 months earlier

Hey everyone, Sorry That I haven't updated, I've been crazy busy with work and uni (tafe). I hope you all like this chapter, I have plenty more ideas and have sorta written the next few chapters in my head haha lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made my day and also those of you who added the story to their alerts. I'm always open to suggestion for the story so plzz read and review. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BONES.

2 months earlier...

I have taken a person's life before, but I had done it to save someone...my partner. Some might say that was a heroic action.

No matter how hard I try to rationalise what happened last week, I can't. Booth says that in time I will recover from the traumatic experience that took place, but I don't think I will ever recover from this. When I close my eyes I relive the moment over and over again. I can't switch off all the thoughts and emotions that come with the thoughts. The day after it had happened I stayed in my apartment and tortured myself over what I did. Why didn't I respond quicker? When Booth came to see me that first night, he said that nothing would have changed the outcome. Did he believe this is just god's work? Does he really not see me for what I am now? How can he show this much compassion towards what I have done, but yet no compassion for those who have done the same.

I have taken a person's life before, but I was certain at the time it was to save myself or Booth. This time I was certain it was my fault that those three people died. I am a killer. Booth says that it wasn't my fault and that the driver in the other car had been drinking and speeding. But I disagree, because I saw the car coming towards me, but I froze, I didn't know what to do. It felt like everything around me stopped the only thing that kept moving was that car coming closer and closer. As it was coming closer I could see the driver's wife yelling at him. I saw the realisation slowly hit his face. He pulled on his brakes. I heard screeches and then nothing.

When I came to I was strapped to a gurney and Booth was whispering something in my ear. I looked around at the crash scene; my car was smashed on the right side and had skidded a little down the road. The other car was completely ruined, glass was scattered all over the area. What remained of the doors were in a heap on the road next to the car. A baby toy left abandoned near the car. To my left three body bags. The first two were normal adult size, the third was tiny...used for infants. That was when I first lost it. I started screaming and my arms and legs took on a mind of their own. Booth and a paramedic held me down while the other paramedic sedated me, I woke up three hours later alone, with my hands and legs strapped to the bed.


	3. 2 weeks later

**Hello again everyone, sorry I don't update regularly. I promise I will if everyone reviews plzz. I know everyone wants to find out whether Bones is pregnant with Booth child or not, and I promise you will find out soon. The accident plays an important part so must be told. Thank you to everyone again for adding the story to their alerts and for reviewing. Once again I do not own Bones.**

**2 weeks later after the accident...**

"Temperance, please open this door", Booth pleaded for what he thought must have been the 8th time he knocked on her apartment door.

"Booth, GO AWAY", She shouted in reply, throwing her second dead bolt into place. The sound of this brought a smirk to Booth's face and he had a flash back to an argument they had a few months ago which ended up in Booth demanding her to get a second dead bolt as a peace of mind for when he would go away with Parker on their weekends.

"Look Bones, this isn't going to go away unless you talk to someone, whether that is Angela, Sweets or Me."

Temperance took a deep breath, and wiped the tears that had silently fallen down her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. She knew what she was about to say to Booth would offend him, but it was the truth and she really did need to talk to someone. It had been two weeks since the accident and she hadn't left her apartment in that time, she would call Angela or her dad if she needed for them to get her something from the shops. When they would drop off what they brought her she refused to talk to them about the accident. Temperance opened the door and stepped aside letting Booth into her apartment.

"Have you been sleeping?" Booth asked with concern, noticing the dark circles around her eyes. She also looked like she had lost a lot of weight in the past two weeks since he last saw her.

"Yes, Booth" A defensive Brennan replied.

"So do you want to talk about the accident?" Booth asked in a tone that showed he generally cared about her state of mind after this traumatic experience she had.

"What? You mean with you?" She stared at him with a blank look; most people would say was her cold, heartless look.

"Um...Yeah...If you want to", He was hurt by the fact that maybe she wouldn't ask for his help, that maybe she could get through this without him.

"Booth, I think this is something I need to do with Dr Sweets," She spoke softly.

"Hey, that's fine, he's probably the best person to talk to about it", Booth said trying not to show that by her rather speaking to Sweets about this instead of him, her partner and friend for the last 4 and a half years was hard for him.

"I think he will be." She half smiled.

"Well, I have to pick Parker up. I just wanted to see you before I did. Call me if you want to talk or need company". He smiled and left.

Temperance slid the dead bolt back in place and made her way over to her couch. She turned on her laptop to check her inbox for any messages from the 'squints' about their latest case. She had 5 new messages 4 of them were from Booth and the other was from Angela with the subject -_let me help_. She deleted them all and went to the kitchen and took a sleeping pill and then made her way to her room. The pill worked within 10 minutes of her lying in bed, but that was already too late, she had started crying and screaming. She woke the next morning feeling restless, despite having taken the sleeping pill, she felt as if all night she was just tossing and turning unable to get away from the person in her nightmare.

**3 days later...**

"Hey Dad, it's me Tempe" She said into the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" His voice concerned. Temperance grimaced when he called her a sweetheart.

"Yeah dad, I'm Fine. Can you get something's for me from the shops today?" She asked.

"I would, but I'm stuck here looking after the little girls while Amy and Russ are out of town, maybe Angela or Booth could?"

"Its ok dad, I'll figure it out." She disconnected the call then dialled Angela's office number as she would be at work now.

"Hello". Angela said answering her phone on the 3rd ring.

"It's Brennan, Can you pick up something's from the shops for me?" She asked

"Sweetie, I can't Cam has us under lab arrest so to speak until we find some solid evidence for Bo..." That was all Angela got to say before she heard the dial tone. _OMG Bren just hung up on me, she thought to herself._

**2 hours later...**

Temperance had just gotten over her nerves of having to go out in public. Her hair was dripping wet from having recently gotten out of the shower and her clothes hung off her slightly. She grabbed her purse and a jacket and headed out the door. She took a deep breath before going down the stairs of her apartment building. She repeated to herself that she would be fine and it would only take 20 minutes at the most to get the stuff she needed from the grocery store.

Once she was at the front of her apartment building she signalled for a cab, she sighed in relief when she got one straight away. She slid into the back seat of the cab and told him where she wanted to go. She got to the store 5 minutes later, paid the cab driver and got out. She entered the store, her eyes darting around trying to survey her surroundings; she didn't want to bump into anyone she knew. After 5 minutes she had everything she needed and was at the cash register getting ready to pay for her items, when an old lady behind her said "Oh what a sad thing to happen" tapping Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan spun around to look at the old lady "Oh were you talking to me?"

The old lady smiled at her, "Yes dear, look at this." The old woman said pointing to the cover story of the newspaper that she was holding with her hand. "Such a waste of life, isn't it?"

Temperance looked at the headline for the story. _Father was turning his life around for his kids, before they were all killed_ _in a horrific crash_...

* * *

**AN: wow that was a lot to write. Cliff-hanger. What is Brennan's reaction? If you want to know you must review, because it encourages me to write.**


	4. There will be tears

**Hey, OMG thank you to those people who reviewed you made my day. Please review, because it makes me feel like you are enjoying the story so then I'm not second guessing myself. Plus I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to everyone that reviews this one. Also note that at the end of the last chapter the story headline was that the father was turning his life around for his kids, well I picked up on my own mistake!! Lol coz when Temperance described the crash scene it was actually two adults and a child, my bad. So I've fixed it up here... DISCLAIMER: Only in my dreams could I ever own Bones (I DONT OWN BONES). **

Temperance looked at the headline for the story. _Father was turning his life around for his family, before they were all killed_ _in a horrific crash_...

Without thinking Temperance snatched the article out of the woman's grasp and skimmed the story through blurry eyes. Everyone that was near her had just stopped in their places at the sound of her loud, pain filled cry. Her tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall, she sunk to the floor with the article, held clenched to her chest. No one could move for a minute, they just watched in a daze Temperance sinking to the floor, her face contorted by the pain. The old woman that was next to her crouched down to Temperance, at eye level the old lady reached out and rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"Dear, are you going to be okay? Did you know this family?" She asked gently, waiting for Temperance's reply, but she didn't get one.

Temperance felt like her heart was on fire, if that was even possible. She blocked out everything around her and just let out the tears and screams, the same thing she had been doing every night after the accident.

More of the costumers in the grocery store started to watch her. The manager and another employee came in and scoped the woman off of the floor and headed towards the back of the store. Once at the staff lounge the manager and employee gently sat Temperance down. Her crying started to ease after 10 minutes, the manager – male, early forties, handed her a box of tissues and a glass of water. She took the water, finishing it quickly and then grabbed the tissues. "Th...Thank...You, Mark", she hiccupped, reading the name from his badge.

"Are you okay?" His voice laced with concern.

"I...I don't know really," Her voice trembled. She looked up into his pale green eyes and started to cry again.

"Let me ring someone to come and get you".

"Okay, you can call him", Temperance said writing out his number. "He works for the FBI."

It was just after 12 o'clock, he was sitting in his office putting together some paper work, when his phone rang. He quickly set the papers aside and grabbed the phone.

"Hello...Yes...of course...is she okay...I'll be right there", He quickly hanged up the phone and grabbed his car keys. He hopped into his car and sent a text message, _Meet me in my office in 20 mins, it's about Brennan._

After 5 minutes he was at the store and was being showed to the staff lounge, when he opened the door, he met eyes with Temperance, then with the manager. He tilted his head towards the door.

"Can I have a word with you, Sir?" He asked. The manager nodded and followed him out.

"What happened?" He questioned the manager, once they were out of the room.

"She was clenching this to her chest and was crying and screaming", the manager replied handing the article to him. He took the article and started to read about it, and he knew exactly why she had broken down the way she did.

"Thank you for your assistance, I'll take it from here." He shaked the managers hand and returned to the staff lounge, while the manager went on with business.

He closed the door and pushed a seat over to where she was. She looked up at him. "Are you going to be alright? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"I didn't know who else to call," She started to cry again, the tears streaming down her already tear stained cheeks, as she slowly rocked backwards and forwards.

"It's ok, I'm glad you called me". He said before leaning forward and embracing her in a hug. The hug lasted for what seemed like a long time, before they finally left.

He convinced her to come back to his office so that they could talk, she finally agreed, so they made their way towards the FBI building. They rode the elevator in silence, once they got to his office and he opened the door, she could see that it wasn't just going to be her and him talking.

"What is this?" Temperance screamed

"We are both here because we want to help you through this", He said

"If I wanted to talk to _Him," _she said point at_ him, "_I would have called _HIM!!" _She continued to scream.

* * *

A/n: Poor Brennan :(

Review review review


	5. I want a Drink!

After storming out of Sweets office, Brennan stopped at a drive through bottle shop and stocked up on alcohol and motored off to her apartment. She started to drink from the first bottle her bony hands met with. Drinking took away the pain she felt, it made her numb. She would either pass out or take aspirin and a sleeping pill, to sleep the days and weeks off. Angela had stopped bothering to call her or show up to her apartment after 2 weeks of Brennan refusing to let her in. Booth was beyond knowing what to do, he wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let him.

Booth had continued to work with the squints and would do most of his paper work from Brennan's office; this was the only place that still smelt like her and if he couldn't be around her physically, than being here in her office was second best. The latest case that they had solved had been long and tough; they all knew this was because they didn't have the help of Brennan. After Booth finished up the paper work he switched off the light to Brennan's office and locked up. He drove to the Founding Fathers and sat down at the bar. He signalled to the bartender for a beer, and then crossed his arms on top of the bar.

Brennan had lost the ability to think clearly, she had no idea what day it was or what the time was. Her daily routine had become that of an alcoholic. She would drink when she woke up, and then drink during the day. There would be times where she would wake up in places where she couldn't remember falling asleep, the park bench, and the hallway of her apartment building. It was a Friday night, she woke up in her bed, and her room was tidy, the glass of vodka was no longer on her night stand. The empty containers of takeout no longer where scattered around her room. She walked blindly out into her living room, her kitchen light was on and she could hear this constant banging sound, she put her hands up on both sides of her head, "S...to...Stop"

"Honey this is for your own good, I waited long enough for you to stop this by yourself, but clearly that is not your intentions." Max said sternly as he looked at her briefly before he turned back to the kitchen sink and resumed tipping the remainder of the bottles of alcohol out. She saw what he was doing and wobbled over to the sink. "Dad, NO...STOP...I need it...please" She begged holding her arm out for the last bottle. Max just shooked his head and said, "Tempe, look at yourself, you don't need this you need your friends and family to help you through this, not alcohol. It's not going to sort out your problems, trust me on that, I know," and with that he emptied the bottle and through it into the garbage bag with the others, "Don't bother looking in the places you stashed them, I found them all."

"I don't need your help, I was fine the past 15 years without it," She through back at him then stormed off to her room and locked the door. Max stayed there for 3 hours to make sure she was asleep and that she wouldn't leave.

It was just after 10 pm when Brennan awoke from her sleep, her throat was dry and she was craving for alcohol, she turned her whole apartment upside down looking for something to drink, she didn't want to face reality, her reality where she believed she was a killer. Another hour later she was pacing her living room, cursing everything her eyes laid upon. Then she made a decision, if she couldn't find it at home, go to a bar. She took a shower, shoved on some jeans and a shirt from the dirty basket in her laundry room and left her apartment. She was too focused on getting her fix to remember to lock her door front door. She called out for a cab, got one straight away and mumbled to the driver where to take her.

Booth was on his third beer and the bartender was 2 beers away from cutting him off. Booth continued to express all his problems to anyone that dared to slid onto the bar stool beside him, most of his problems came back to _her_. His Bones.

Brennan's cab stopped outside the bar turned around and demanded money, she searched her bag for her purse but couldn't find it. She looked up at the expecting cab driver and without hesitation closed fist punched him in the nose and tumbled out of the cab. She staggered into the bar followed close behind by the angry cab driver; she started to push past people and yelled for them to get out of her way. The people she pushed started to yell back at her. She finally reached the bar. "Give me a shot of tequila". She shouted over the background music and the yelling.

The gentleman that sat three bar stools down from her, had heard her come in, but didn't look to see who it was. He had assumed it was just some random alcoholic, until he turned around when he heard her scream "Give me the goddamn drink, you asshole!" she slammed her palms onto the bar table. He got up as quickly as he could and stood behind her, he went to put his hand on her shoulder and turn her around but a hand on the back of his shoulder prevented him, "The hell you get to hit her before me, that bitch didn't pay me and she bloody punched me in the face", the cabbie said pushing Booth aside. Booth stepped forward and punched the guy in the jaw and watched him stager back then sink to the ground.

"Get out of my bar, the pair of use". The bartender spat at Booth and Brennan. Booth started to pull Brennan out of her bar stool, but she wouldn't let go easily. "I want a drink." She repeatedly spitted out banging her fist onto the bar top. Booth swung her over his left shoulder and walked out.

* * *

Review, review, soon we find out the results of the test Bones took... Will she be pregnant? Or won't she? You must review in order for the next chapter where your questions will be answered.....

P.S- Does anyone know the name of a bones fanfic where something happens and angela is at bones apartment and finds her on the bathroom floor with an empty bottle of pills beside her, Angela then calls 911 and says that she thinks her friend tried to kill herself. I've searched for it but haven't been able to find it.


	6. Put me Down!

**ok so a small chapter, coz it's my bday 12 of May, Im 19 yay lol. so does anyone know what the title of the fanfic where something happens that causes Angela to find brennan on her bathroom floor with an empty bottle of pills beside her, Angela then calls 911 and says that she think her friend just tried to commit suicide?**

* * *

"Put me down Booth," Brennan hissed through gritted teeth. Booth had carried her out of the bar kicking and screaming and was now deciding on where to take her. He got out his cell phone and called a cab, he gently placed Brennan on her feet, and he held his arms out to steady her as she swayed back and forth from the sudden head rush and the effects of the alcohol that was cursing through her veins. He took a step back from her and looked her over, it was heart crushing for him to take in the way she looked now, and she looked lost, confused, scared, angry and helpless. He wanted to pull her into a hug and never let her go, but he couldn't, he didn't think she would stay if he did that and he wanted to talk to her.

"Are you cold?" He asked looking at the clothes she was wearing, a pair of skinny jeans and a v neck shirt. He started to take of his jacket only for her to shake her head at him.

"No, I don't want your jacket Booth, I'm fine, just leave me alone", She started to turn and walk away, when she was stopped by a hand touching her shoulder, she spun around and glared at him, "Don't make me hurt you Booth". He let go of her then looked down at the ground then with a deep breath looked up at her.

Taking a step closer he replied "You've already hurt me, Bones", his eyes met hers and he waited for her to defend herself, to tell him he was a liar, that she was the one that was hurting. She opened her mouth to say something, but something stopped for before she uttered a word. She looked at the cab that had pulled up beside them on the street. "Get in the cab Bones", Booth ordered opening the door for her.

"I'm not getting in the cab because you told me to, I'm getting in because it is late and I seem to have forgotten my purse", She made clear before brushing past him to slide into the cab. Booth got in after her and shut the door. The cab driver asked where to, Booth looked at Brennan. "I want to go home". Booth told the cabbie her address, and then rested his head against the back of his seat. Booth having felt her gaze upon him turned his head slightly to meet hers. He could see her opening and closing her mouth, wanting to say something, but she couldn't. He turned in his place so he could she her clearly.

"Don't look at me like that Booth", She glared.

"How am I supposed to look at you?"

"Y...you aren't supposed to look at me like I'm some sort of lost kitten", She whispered back.

"Puppy, Bones. The saying is lost puppy", He said giving her a slight smile. The cab driver pulled up outside of Brennan's apartment, Booth paid him and told him to wait for him to take Brennan up to her apartment.

They walked up to her apartment in silence, both of them in deep thought, well deep as anyone intoxicated can think. As they got close Booth could see that her door was open, he instantly pulled Brennan behind him, as he moved closer to the door cautiously. "What are you doing?" Brennan spoke loudly

"Sh... Bones, your door is open, wait here". He said looking directly into her eyes. She nodded then watched as he entered her apartment. He had been only gone for 1 minute and she couldn't wait any longer, she started to move towards the doorway, but Booth stopped her before she entered. "What Booth?" She said searching his face for answers. He looked sad and angry.

"Bones, you don't want to go in there." He cautioned.

"What are you talking about Booth?" She was starting to panic.

"It's not what you need to see right now." He pushed her back gently out of the doorway with a hug. She refused to let him push her back easily, for him to protect her from everything in this world that didn't go the way that he wanted it to go for her. She needed to see what he saw, so she pushed him back harder than she has ever had to push him. His gripping on her slowly loosened and she ran into her apartment. Taking in the site in front of her, she doubled over, one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth. She couldn't help but stare at the threat of the words before her, she collapsed to the floor and started to rock back and forth repeating the threat in the message over again, "I'm a murder, I'm a murder, I'm next, I..I'm next. Booth rushed in picked her up and carried a distraught Brennan down to the taxi, which was surprisingly still there after 5 minutes of waiting. Booth carefully put Bones into the back seat and slid in after her.

"Thanks, I'm surprised you where still here", Booth said to the cab driver after closing the door behind him.

"Yeah slow night, is she okay?" He replied looking back at her through the mirror. Booth shooked his head, then gave the driver his address.

* * *

Review review, think of it as a bday present to me if you review. I really wantt to write another story, i've got a title and some of the storyline but I would love to write it with someone, anyone interestered?


	7. We can't

**A/N- Hey soz for not uploading for like a month, alot has been happening in my life lol. Oh and now I'm an Aunty yayayay. So this is just a lil chapter and i do promise that the results of that test that Bones took will be revealed soonish lol oh and sorry in advance if there are any mistakes I did check but those lil mistakes are sneaky and plus its like almost 12 am here in the land down under. Disclaimer- As always I don't own Bones.**

* * *

When the cab driver pulled up to Booth's apartment, Booth nudged Brennan to wake her up and paid the cab driver. Once out of the cab Brennan started pacing around on the side walk and talking to herself, she didn't even hear Booth call her name twice.

"Bones, Come on lets get inside." Booth said stepping forward towards her, he placed his left hand on the small of her back, like he always did, "You're freezing Bones". Brennan just shivered from his touch and replied, "So, it's not like you care", and with that she took off and reached Booth's apartment door before him. When Booth finally reached his apartment door, Brennan kept her eye contact on the ground and refused to look Booth in the eye, she knew he would care, he always cared for her, but she wasn't thinking clearly and she was mad at him for not coming to see her lately. Booth took a quick glance at her and shook his head, he then opend his door and just as Brennan was about to walk over the threshold he blocked her by raising his arm and leaning it on the door frame.

"Booth", Brennan replied trying to get past him, but Booth held his ground.

"A few things need to be cleared up first", He said.

" And that would be what?"

"Well first of all, of course I care if your freezing, I'm not some careless jerk."

"Hmm well your acting like a jerk right now," Brennan hissed. Booth cleneced his jaw and moved towards her, there was now only a few inches between them, they were both fumming with anger.

"Yeah and your being stubborn, when are you going to wake up and realise how much I do for you. I always do what you want me to do, I let you wollow for 2 weeks and now look where you are. You don''t seem to want my help, but I'm affraid If I just leave it to you to sought out your life right now that you can't and this is going to get a lot worse."

" You know what Booth?" Brennan said inching even closer towards Booth. "I don't need your help, at all, so seeing as you so called do what i want you to do then what I want you to do is piss off and leave me alone. Stop judging me!". Brennan then quickley turned to leave, but Booth caught her arm before she could and spun her around, she started to protest so in a spare of the moment action to get her to stop, he crushed his lips to hers. She suddenly pushed them both into his apartment, her lips parting, allowing the angry kiss to deepen, together they moved to shut the door. Once the door was shut Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth tighter, kissing him more, not wanting to let go. Booth responed by tighting his arms that were around her waist bringing her closer towards him. Booth then broke away from her " Stop we can't do this, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." Brennan looked at him confused and hurt, between gasping for air she replied "You regret it? You don't want me?"

"Look I don't think you're ready for this yet", Booth explained.

"I am ready for this Booth, maybe what I need right now is a distraction from what happened"

" I don't want to be just a distraction for you Bones. I don't want you to use me like that."

"Fine, lets just give you and me a shot okay?" Brennan reasoned moving closer to him.

" Let's just sleep on it okay, we can talk about it in the morning". Booth said moving towards his hallway cupboard that had all his spare blankets, he grabbed two blankets out and shut the cupboard. He dissapeared towards his bedroom , then came back with a pillow. " Here Bones, these are for you. I'll fold out the couch for you to sleep on". Brennan taken aback grabbed the blankets and pillow from Booth so he could fold out the sofa bed. "Why can't I just sleep in your bed Booth". This openess caused Booth to start coughing and he blushed.

"Let's just sleep in differents beds okay, so we can think about the possibility of us without the other to distract us." Booth said trying to recover. He took the blankets out of Brennan's hands and started to make the bed up. When he was finish Bones mumbled her thanks and a sure and crawled under the covers, Booth said goodnight, turned off the lights and headed to his own bed.

After an hour of lying in the folded out sofa bed Brennan was still awake, she couldn't switch off her thoughts, one thing that kept creeping into her thoughts despite her best at trying to avoid it was her thirst, she wanted nothing more than to drink anything with alcohol in it. She waited for another 10 minutes before she could no longer withstand the need to drink, to her it felt like ages since she had her last drink and she was starting to get the shakes. In one quiet leap off the bed she was in Booth's small kitchen looking for any alcohol she could find. She searched his cupboards and fridge, and started to panic when her search came up empty. In frustration she slid down onto his kitchen floor and started to rock back and forth hitting her back hard againts the cupboard. In the room down the hall laid an awaken Booth, he knew what she was doing and wanted to give into her because it truely did hurt him to see her like this, but he knew that more than anything by giving into her that it would just hurt them both even more. After an hour Brennan had fallen asleep on the floor of the kitchen, Booth who was still awake got out of bed and picked her up off the floor. Brennan started to stirr and whisphered "Please don't leave me on my own, I need you, I can't sleep without you. I'll be good". She promised. Booth contiued to carry her back to bed, when he got there he whisphered " You can sleep here in my bed". He helped her under the covers and reached out for her to bring her closer to him.

* * *

Totally spelt Brennan wrong at first then changed it lol, gosh its been too long, hahaha. oh and i found the story I was looking for its called "Open Heart" good story everyone should read it if you haven't already.

plz review :)


	8. We can fix this, right?

**Hey all, so I decided that to get this story moving along that I would write some of it from how it all happened to after they slept together and the consequences this has caused due to it. soo plz be patient with me, and I do spell check but sometimes I can miss some words. I hope people are still reading this . Anyway happy reading. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones.**

Brennan awoke the next day to the smell of fresh coffee, as Booth placed it on the night stand beside the bed. Brennan sat up in Booth's bed, gathering his blankets around her fragile frame.

" Thanks Booth". Brennan said giving Booth a small smile, Booth turned away and headed towards his cupboard. Brennan looked on as Booth started to pull out some of the clothes and threw them onto the bed, leaving the cupboard half full.

"Um Booth...What are you doing?" Brennan asked quietly as she moved to stand beside him. Booth turned around to face her and smiled. " You will see" He said, then left the room, when he came back he had 2 duffle bags in his hands. Brennan knew where those bags had come from and what had been stuffed into them, also she was now fully aware of what Booth's intensions where by taking out half of his clothes.

"Booth I'm not staying here", Brennan stated.

"Look Bones, I want to help you through this and right now by having you stay here is the best solution I have."

"Booth I really can't".

" Why not?" Booth could sense there was something she was hiding from by the look on her face, but for so reason she wasn't putting up much of the fight, so it can't be something bad.

"Um...what about Parker? you have him this week."

"Bones, I had Parker last week." Booth reminded her.

"Oh. Look Booth I'll be fine, really. I'll call you, every night."

" Look at least stay for tonight or until I can get someone to clean and repaint your apartment."

"Fine Booth".

* * *

**2 weeks after finding out the results of the pregnacy test**

"We have a case!" Booth basically screamed the lab down with his excitment " Where's Bones?" He asked Angela.

" Um I think she is in her office, she only just arrived back." Angela told him.

"What do you mean she justed arrived? It's 1:30 in the afternoon, and where did she go that she just arrieved back from?" Booth questioned.

" Gee Booth, I not one of your suspects in the interritgation room, cut me some slack stud. I haven't even talked to her recently so your guess is good as mine." Angela said before walking away from Booth and towards Hodgins.

It was only 1:30 in the afternoon and she had only been there for less than half an hour. Most of that time she was in the museum bathroom throwing up the breakfast she forced herself to eat. After her stomach seemed to be emptied and she thought it would be safe to leave she made her way to her office. Once safely in her office she locked the doors , pulled the blinds and headed to the couch that was in her office. She layed down, closed her eyes and took deep breaths in and out _I can do this_ she whisphered softly to herself. She hadn't spoken to Booth for 2 weeks, she hoped that she had made it clear to him in the text messages she sent him the 'morning after'.

_**Stop trying to contact me Booth, I don't want to hear what you have to say, This is all your fault.**_

**Look Bones I'm sorry that you find the fact that we slept together so disgusting, but I think we should try and figure out what really happened, I miss you, please don't let this be the end of our friendship.**

_**You and I are done.**_

Booth had stopped trying to contact her like she wanted, he thought that maybe after 2 weeks she'd have calmed down, so he took a deep breath and headed towards her office. He notice she had closed her blinds, something he has never seen her do before, this made Booth a little nervous because he wasn't able to see what kind of mood she was in. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Booth got to the count of 20 before the door was yanked opened and he was faced with a very angry Temperance.

" Go away Booth," She hissed as she was about the shut the door, but was stopped by the foot Booth had put in the way.

" No, We are going to talk", He said as he pushed his way through the room, pushing Brennan further back into her office.

" Do not touch me Booth". Brennan voice cracked when she saw the look on his face as she uttered those words.

"What is wrong? Temperance I don't understand why you don't want to talk to me?, I know we both don't remember what happened, so to pass through this problem we need to talk about it." Booth said as he took a seat on her couch. "Because to be honest, I miss you... so much." The last bit Booth said towards the ground too nervous to look her in the eyes.

" I...I don't think we can move pass this Booth, " Brennan said as tears started to well up in her eyes. " It's too late Booth, neither of use can change the damage that this is has already caused."

"Bones..Temperance look we can fix this I know we can..please" He begged as he stood infront of her. She just shook her head and turned away from him facing her computer table, she grabbed something and turned around looking at the ground then slowly she allowed herself to scan her way up his body. Finally focusing on his face she gave him the envelop that she had grabbed from her desk.

He opened the envelop, it was filled with pictures of the two of them as well as some of the whole gang. He frantically pulled all the pictures out of the envelop stopping to look at then all briefly, he was shaking his head, what is she doing?

"W..What are these?" He stuttered

"They are all the pictures I have that have you and me in them. I don't want them anymore." She said as her eyes betrayed her and her tears started to pour down her cheeks.

Now Booth had tears in his eyes, " We can fix this Temperance, we can fix this" He repeated over again pleding for her to listen, to agree.

Brennan slowly reached out and placed her hand over Booth's heart. It was beating rapidly and she knew that her next words to him would not slow down the rate his heart was at and that her words would most likely crush his heart. She knew all this because her heart was crushed when she realised that she had to do this to him.

"No Booth, We can't fix this." She whisphered

But these weren't exactly the words that she thought would completely crush him, it's the words she said back to him after his reply.

"We can, you have to try." Booth urged.

"I don't want to try Booth." Brennan cried. She ran out of her office before she could see the look of hurt etched into his face, because she wasn't sure she could handle it. She was affraid that she would cave in to him and do whatever was possible to make him smile again and stay, and she would have because the prospect of not seeing Booth on a constant basis scared her, especially now.

* * *

**Ohhhh NOO! Want more? Well there is this button around here somewhere that says review...so please?**


	9. Never was good at keeping things from U

She needed to be alone, to get away from everything and everyone. She needed to think all this through clearly without anyone elses objectives and opinions or critism. This was her dicision to make after all it is her that will be carring the baby for the next 8 months, if thats what she decides to do.

She had been looking into places she could go, she didn't want it to look like it was a spontaneous decision, she wanted everyone to believe it was something she had been thinking of for a while. She had to make her mind up on where to go before everyone found out she was pregnant and before she started to show.

Her father suggested that maybe it would be good for her to go visit Russ, Amy and the kids for a while until things calmed down between her and Booth. Max only knew that there had been a big blow up between Booth and his daughter and didn't want to push her into telling him, she would tell him when she was ready to.

Brennan continued to run from the direction of her office, she didn't allow herself to stop and look back, she didn't want him to see it as a invitation to chase after her. She had already spoken to Russ and Amy about her staying with them for a while and they were happy she was coming. The only thing she had to do now was make sure it was alright with Cam that she went. She slowed down once she was a safe distance away from her office and she couldn't see Booth. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, took a couple of deep breaths and walked into Cam's office.

"Dr Brennan, is everything okay?" Cam asked concern evident in her tone. She could tell by just looking at Brennan that there was something wrong. Brennan had only been back at the lab for a month after the accident and in the past 2 weeks she hadn't really seen Brennan around. Cam had noticed that Brennan would always come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't go into the field. She would make the intern of the week go with Booth.

"I would like to request time off, commensing as soon as possible". Brennan said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"May I ask what has happened for you to need time off?" Dr Saroyan questioned.

"I..I have realised recently that I am not ready to come back to work so soon after the.. accident." Brennan lied.

" How much time would you need?"

"I'm not sure at the moment, I'll be sure to give you enough warning before I come back though." Brennan promised.

" Oh okay then, I approve your request. I look forward to when you return Temperance". Cam said giving her a small encouraging smile.

"Thank you Cam." Brennan whispered.

She left Cam's office and was slowly making her way back to her office when she mumbed into Angela. Angela reached out to steady Brennan as she started to tumble back. Brennan smoothed out her clothes then mumbled her thanks. She went to walk past Angela but was stopped by a Ange's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Angela." Brennan said with her eyebrows raised.

"What's going on Brennan?" Angela was concerned for her friend, she hadn't been able to get in contact with Brennan much in the last 2 weeks and she wanted to know why.

"Nothing is going on".

"Well then why haven't I been able to get in contact with you in the last 2 weeks?, and why did I see Booth storm out of your office crying just a minute ago? I don't even think I've ever seen that man cry before"

" I've been busy Ange and Booth and I are not partners anymore. I'm leaving." Brennan explained.

"What!" Angela couldn't believe what she was saying.

" Angela, I'll talk to you when I get to where ever it is I plan on going to, okay?"

Angela finally let Brennan go on the promise that she kept her word and would call her. Brennan packed up her laptop and a few books, then left the lab.

When Brennan got home she had 5 missed calls, all of them where from Booth. She deleted them then started to pack her suitcase. Her flight to North Carolina was at 6am in the morning. When she finished packing she heard her phone beeping, which signaled that she had a text message. She picked her phone up and opened the message. It was from Booth.

_Brennan, Cam told me that you are leaving. I would like the chance to talk about this. Please, meet me at Founding Fathers, say 7pm?_

_**What part of ''I'm done" don't you understand Booth?**_

_After 5 years you are done? You are the one that asked me if I was going to betray you and leave like everyone else you've cared about has, and I told you I wouldn't. So why are you betraying me by leaving?_

_**Things change Booth.**_

_How long are you leaving for?_

_**Booth...**_

_Please tell me?_

_**I'm not sure**_

_Can you atleast meet me at 7? So I can say goodbye.._

_**OK**_

She had to see him. She didn't want to leave without seeing what he had to say. She owed him this much.

It was 3 pm and Brennan had a 4 pm doctors appointment to confirm the pregnacy. After all this could all be just a false alarm, well thats what she hoped, but she knew that wasn't the case because she had never missed her period before, even when she was under alot of stress. She estimated that she was most likely around 6 weeks pregnant. It was 3:30 by the time Brennan had showered and dressed, she was wearing a stretchy black v-neck shirt and a white skirt that stopped just below her knees. She had only stopped drinking 3 weeks before she had awoke that morning after sleeping with Booth, so she was worried that this might effect the fetus.

At exactly 4 pm Brennan was ushered into a her doctor's office. Her OB/GYN Dr Audrey Roberts asked her a few basic questions, then gave Brennan a robe to change into while she went to get the equipment. Brennan quickly changed out of her clothes and put the robe on. She wasn't nervous about the procedure, she has been going to Dr Roberts for years and was comfortable with her. The only thin she was nervous about was if the fetus was not effected from the alcohol her body had absorbed during her binge Roberts came back in with her equipment and offered Temperance a friendly smile.

"Okay Temperance, we are going to use this tool that has a camera at the end of it to see how everything looks.

"Okay I'm ready". Brennan took a deep breath and laid down on the examination table. She shuffled her bottom to the edge and placed her legs into the stirrups. The doctor was able to see that the fetus seemed to be happily attached and that everything looked as it was supposed to. She informed Brennan that she was indeed 6 weeks and 1 day along, and that the due date would be the 14th of Feburary 2011. Brennan was speechless as she looked on at the monitor, she couldn't help but smile. Dr Roberts printed out 2 sonagram pictures and handed them to Brennan.

It was 6:45pm when Brennan awoke to the sound of her second alarm clock. She sighed then carefully rolled out of bed. She had only been asleep for an hour and was still tired, but she wanted to get seeing Booth over with. She fixed up her hair and make-up and grabbed a jacket as she left. Brennan entered The Founding Fathers bar 5 minutes late and went to a booth where Booth was waiting.

" You're late'. Booth jokingly pointed out. He smiled as she sat down.

"What?, no I'm not. how would you know?" Brennan panicked, fearing that maybe somehow he found out.

"Yeah you are, it's 5 past 7, I said 7". Booth teased pointing at his watch.

"Oh right, I had a rest after I packed and I didn't hear my first alarm." Brennan admitted.

" So... Where are you going?" Booth inquired as he watched her looking at the menu, something she hadn't done in a while normally she would have to same macarooi and cheese with a side of salad.

" Um well I was going to spend time with some people in North Carolina." Claimed Brennan.

"North Carolina, isn't that where your brother lives?" Booth remembered.

"It might be". Brennan mused, as she notice the waitress handing towards their table.

"Hey so what is it going to be?" The blonde waitress said as she checked Booth out.

"I'll have the veggie burger, with a side of french fries and salad, also I'll have the creamy carrot and coconut soup." Brennan ordered. " Bring the soup first". Brennan added.

"Wow Bones, are you eating for 2 or something?" Booth joked.

"Am I not allowed to have a healthy appetite Booth?" Brennan responded.

Booth just shooked his head " I'm sorry, your right." Booth then focused his attenison back to the waitress. "I'll have a steak and chips."

"No worries, any drinks?"

"Yeah we'll both have some red wine." Booth grinned as he looked to Brennan. Brennan was starting to wonder that maybe tonight wasn't a good idea.

"Booth I can't drink".

"Its wine Bones, you'll be fine." Booth tried to reassure her.

"Booth my plane leaves at 6 am in the morning, I can't drink." Brennan pleaded.

"Oh okay, that's alright, how about some coca cola?"

"Okay two cola's coming up" The waitress said as she turned around and walked off.

They had eaten half of their meals in awkward silence, both of them wanting to say something but weren't sure where to start. As the night went on Brennan started to have second thoughts about not telling Booth. She knew that if she decided not to keep the baby and if Booth found out later on down the track, that Booth would never be able to forgive her. As she kept sneaking glances in his direction, she realised how much she loved everything about him. She loved the way he had tried to help her out during the hard times in her life, and she loved the way he would explain things she didn't understand, she loved the way he would use himself as a shield if it meant that she was safe, But the thing she loved the most about him was the way he loved his son. This made her wonder what it would be like to actually keep the baby and to have Booth involved in their child's life.

Booth had notice Brennan glancing at him several times but didn't want to be the one to say anything first. They ate the rest of their meals in silence then Booth finally broke the silence.

"I want you to stay". Booth asserted

" I can't I need to get away, I have to think so things through." Brennan said.

" I know that we both don't really remember what happened that night, but I think you and I know that things between us were heading in that direction for awhile. So I don't understand why you're so thrown off by that fact we slept together."

"Look Booth, I have to go, I'll see you when I get back." Brennan stammered as she threw money on the table for her meal, then hurriedly left without another word, leaving Booth behind confused more than ever.

It was 3 am and Brennan was awake in bed, she hadn't been able to sleep. She would have to be at the airport within an hour and the only thing she could think about was telling Booth about the baby. She grabbed her mobile and sent him a message.

_**The reason why I have to get away to think about everything is because I'm pregnant Booth...**_

* * *

Ok so I couldn't help it I had to make her tell Booth cause he does deserve to kno. If you don't like it don't read it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav story or story alerted this story, it means alot.

Mistakes are all mine :)

I probably might be able to update morro night... :)

DISCLAIMER- Bones is not mine.


	10. Are you coming home?

**Hello. ok so don't get mad at me for this chap, it's all I could think of, I wasn't going to update and yes there is a bit of a cliffhanger at the end, but be good and you''ll be rewarded, and remember all things happen for a reason and sometimes it can be a long and bumpy journey.**

**I own all my mistakes, don't like it? Don't read. I'm not perfect, but I do my best.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones sadly doesn't belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me at the moment is Oliver my kitten :)**

* * *

Booth had decided against going to the airport this morning after his dinner with Brennan last night. He reasoned with himself that maybe her spending sometime with her brother would help her sort things out.

It was 9 am when Booth was awaken by banging on his door, he got out of bed and slowly walked towards his door. He knew who was at the door before he even opened it. Every hoildays Parker would stay with him every second week. Parker would always make sure that he got to his dad's place as early as Rebecca would allow. If it was up to Parker he would be on Booth's door step at the crack of dawn, just to stretch out the time he got to be with his dad. As soon as Booth opened the door an eagered Parker came running into the apartment, Rebecca came in slowly and handed Booth Parker's bag.

"You might want to take him to the park and let him run around a bit because I gave him some lollies this morning to eat here, but he ate them in the car ride over." Rebecca suggested.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Booth agreed. Rebecca said goodbye to the Booth boy's then left.

"Hey dad!" Parker beamed, as he came and gave Booth a hug. " Let's go to the park"

"Sure bud, but first let's go to the diner".

"OK"

" Put your bag away while I'll get ready." Booth said. Booth dissappeared into his room and came back 10 minutes later ready to go. As he and Parker were leaving Booth remebered his mobile that he left on his night stand.

" Hey Bud, do you think you can grab my mobile quickly?"

"Sure dad." Parker said as he went off to get his dads phone.

Parker showed Booth that he got the phone but didn't give it to him. They headed down to the car, Parker was sitting in the front passenger seat turning the phone around in his hands as Booth drove towards the diner. Parker had been trying to convince his mom and dad that he was old enough to have his own mobile phone, but both of them told him he'd have to wait a little longer. Parker would often use Booth's phone to send quick text messages at night to his mother, so he knew how to use his dad's phone quite well. Parker had stopped turning the phone around and was going to play a game when he realised that his dad had a new message. Parker glanced over to his dad then back at the phone and decided that he should open it and read it seeing as his dad was busy. Once he opened it he saw it was from Dr. Bones and he smiled. He started to read it then stopped and looked at Booth. They were stuck at a red light and Booth looked at Parker.

"What's up Parker?"

" Where's Dr. Bones?" Parker questioned as he read the text message again in his head.

"She's um... she's gone on a bit of a holiday to see her brother Russ. Do you remember meeting him?" Booth asked.

"Yeah... um dad?"

"Yeah Parker?"

" There's this word I don't know how to say, do you know how to say it?" He asked as he looked at the message.

"Sure Parks, what are the letters?" Booth smiled.

"Okay I'll read out the letters to you from the text message."

"What message?"

"Oh from Dr. Bones" Parker replied innocently. " Are you ready?" Parker smiled.

"Um yeah." Booth replied.

" Okay it goes, P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. How do you say that word? I've never seen it before." Parker admitted.

Booth was day dreaming out of the front windshield trying to think, _Pregnant. Bones? That can't be right, maybe Parker didn't understand what she wrote._

"It says pregnant." Booth explained.

"What does that mean?" Parker questioned.

"I'll tell you a little later, Can I see the message?" Booth stammered.

Parker nodded then gave Booth his phone. Booth had to scroll down to read the message.

_**The reason why I have to get away to think about everything is because, I'm pregnant Booth...**_

Oh shit! Booth thought as he finished reading the text. He was still at the lights and was in some kind of trance, he was trying to figure out how far along Bones would be, when he was brought back to realilty by the sounds of car horns finally saw that the light had changed so that they could go now. Booth drove the rest of the way mumbling stuff Parker couldn't really understand.

Once at the diner Booth suddenly didn't feel like eating that much, so he just ordered a small side dish of french fries and 2 chocolate shakes. As soon as Booth and Parker sat down at their booth, Booth pulled out his phone to try and call Brennan. He tried to call her twice but both times the call went straight to voicemail. He was worried that because he didn't see the message when she sent it and didn't reply that she would ignore Booth, or would think Booth was angry at her. The thing was Booth wasn't angry at her, she was going to have his baby, he was over the moon about the idea of raising a child with _his _Bones. He decided to just send her a text, maybe she'd read it then call back. He hoped.

_You'r having my baby? Please call. I'm not angry and I'm sorry I only just got you'r text from this morning._

He wasn't expecting a quick reply so he choked on a fry when he heard the sound of his phone recieving a text. He finished the fry then read the text.

_**Yes Booth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out.**_

_How far along are you? Are you going to come home soon?_

_**6 weeks 1 day, and no I'm not coming home...**_

**_

* * *

_**

Oh no, is she really not going to go home? She has to go home, right?

there's only one way to find out, you must review :)

Oh and p.s next chap will have a flash back and the squints will make an appearence and i might not be able to update tomorrow, coz i'm babysitting my nephew and also am crazy busy with assignments, but if i get some good persuasive reviews i might reconsider.


	11. Polo

**A/N: Hey all so I did say last chap that there would be a flashback and that the squints might appear, however I decided to hold off on both for another chap or so.**

**All mistakes are mine :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones doesn't belong to me...I wish it did tho :)**

**Oh and I still am interested in collaborating with someone on a story idea I have ! **

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise :)**

* * *

The flight to North Carolina was short and somewhat uneventful. Brennan had spent the hour thinking of what was going to happen when she got to her brothers. She was worried that he might notice her different behaviour, or might ask why all of a sudden she agreed to visit. Another thing on Brennan's mind was her cell phone in her pocket, she had to turn it off for the hour long flight but when she had landed she collected her luggage and went to wait outside the arrivals gate for Russ. She pulled out her cell phone, flipped it open and turned it on. She took a deep breath and sat down on the seat and waited for the phone to start up.

It was 7 am by the time Brennan had landed and she had been waiting at the arrivals gate for her brother for 30 minutes. Brennan had sent him a text message reminding him that her plane was due to arrive at 7 before she left DC. His reply was that he would be there at 7 and meet her at the gate. She checked her phone again for the 4th time looking to see if Russ had sent her a msg, well that's what she told herself everytime she looked at her phone checking to see if there was a missed call or msg, but not from her brother, but from Booth. She realised that Booth most likely was aspleep when she sent the message confessing that she was pregnant and she also realised that Booth had Parker for the weekend and then he'd have him for a week while he was on holiday's and knowing Parker that way she does he would be there as soon as he could.

Brennan had been day dreaming when she was suddenly brought back to reality by someone calling out a familiar childhood name.

"Marco". Russ Brennan called out to his sister as he was coming up to her. Brennan picked her luggage up off the floor ,turned around and started to search through the crowd to find Russ.

"Polo", Brennan hollered as she continued to search, when out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother start to walk faster towards her. She hadn't seen her brother in quite sometime and she missed him. She didn't like having to admit that she could miss him so much after all the years they have been apart, but she did and she was happy to see him. When Russ finally reached Brennan he pulled her into a hug.

"Tempe, it's so good to see you". He whisphered as he took a step back to check her over to see how she looked.

"Russ, You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago." Brennan pointed out.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Amy and the girls are visiting Amy's parents for a few days and I was about to leave to come here , when I realise I left the car keys along with the house keys in the house, So then I had to break into the house then I rushed to get here."

"How long did it take to break in?" Brennan asked with a smile.

" 5 minutes". Russ grinned.

"Good job, so it's just going to be you and me for a few days then?" Brennan was a little nervous by this.

"Sure is, are you ready to go?" Russ asked. Brennan nooded , Russ grabbed her suitcase while Brennan carried her carry on. If Booth would have grabbed her bag she would have gotten into an agruement with him over the fact that she could carry her own bag and didn't need him to carry it, but this was her brother and it felt different, it wasn't like he was doing it because he was trying to be alpha male.

_**6 weeks 1 day, and no I'm not coming home...**_

_WHAT? Of course you are coming home. We need to talk about how we are going to raise our kid. _

_**Booth... I never said I was going to keep it.**_

_Are you fucking kidding me ? That is not just your decision to make, that is my baby too._

_**Look Booth I don't really know what I want to do, and if I do make the decision to terminate the pregnancy , then you'll have to accept my choice.**_

_No Bones. If you terminate , you and I will be done for good._

Brennan had checked her phone when she unpacked her suitcase in the guest room of her brothers house. She had seen the reply to her early message from Booth and then texted him back. She was know reading a novel while Russ quickly ducked out to the store to get supplies because there had been a storm warning issued shortly after the had arrived back to his house. She had turned her phone on silent, so she was a little startled when she felt it vibrate. She opened the message from Booth and she knew that she shouldn't have told him that there was a possibility of her terminating the pregnacy straight away. She also knew that Booth wouldn't message or call her for a few days.

The storm that night passed over quickly. Brennan made breakfast for herself and Russ the following morning. As they sat and ate their breakfast they talked, Russ spoked animately about his family and about a new job he had lined up. Brennan commented here and there to show that she was listening, but when Russ asked her how things were going she hesitated. He knew about the alcohol binge Brennan went throught that lasted just over a month as a result of the grief she felt about the car accident, but he also knew the Booth would be there for her through it.

"Come on Tempe, tell me what you have been up to?" Russ encouraged.

" I'm not sure where to start Russ, so far this year hasn't been good".

"Look Tempe, I would have come out there and helped you through it", Russ said sincerly.

"I know Russ, but you have a family now that needs you to be with them."

" Don't forget that you are my family too. Next time you need me I'll be there for you." Russ promised, as he stood up to take both his and Brennan's now empty plates to the sink.

"Thank you Russ".

* * *

Awww.

Please keep the reviews coming, they help me write more!


	12. Your everywhere for me

**Hey everyone, this is a short lil chapter, hope you all like it. Sorry if there are any mistake :)**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones, or the line that **

**says "When I close my eyes, your everywhere" its a **

**lyric from the song called Even when i'm sleeping by Leonardo's Bride.**

Brennan had been in North Carolina for 2 weeks. She spent most of the time in the spare room that Amy had made up for her. She'd spend most of the day reading and most of the night thinking about Booth and their baby. She was still pregnant for the time being, but still unsure of what choice to make on the matter. She hadn't heard from Booth in those 2 weeks which made her worry. She wanted to speak to him, to ask what he was thinkng about and what he did during the day, but she didn't know if he'd even bother replyng to her text message or her call. Brennan knew that Booth would probably need time to cool down but she thought that he would be constantly checkng to make sure she hadn't gotten rid of the baby.

Brennan had excused herself after the 'family' dinner and quckly got ready for an early night. She had gone to bed before everyone at 8 pm and now at 11pm she was still wide awake. She couldn't get Booth out of her mind tonight. Since she found out she was pregnant she would take this time at night to think about her problems and how she would raise the baby, everytme she would usually accept that she couldn't raise the baby, However since being at Russ's she's lied awake at nght thinking of the baby and Booth she was starting to think that maybe she can raise this baby. If she was still awake at 1 am in the morning she'd get out of bed and would turn her laptop on and reply to any e-mails from Angela. She had told Angela about the pregnancy a week after she got to North Carolina. Angela had demand that Brennan told her what was going on or that she wouldn't talk to her until she found out. Brennan caved in easily, she needed someone she could talk to if she wasn't going to talk to Booth. She hadn't told Angela about the possibility of terminatng the pregnancy.

It was 12:30 and Brennan was still awake. She pcked up her phone and started to scroll through the numbers. Angela, Hodgins, Cam. Booth where all in her recent call log, out of the four of them she knew that Booth would most likely be awake still. She took a deep breath then dialed speed dial number 1, Booth. He answered on the first ring.

"Bones?"

"Hey Booth". She smiled at the sound of his voice, something she missed.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Booth sat up.

"Yeah the baby is fine". She assured him.

"What about you?" He was still worried.

"Are you really concerned about me Booth?" She asked.

"Bones, I love you and that baby. I won't stop worrying about either you or the baby, until you decide on terminating the pregnancy."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I've decided that I'm going to keep the baby".

"When did you decide?"

"When I heard your voice for the frst time in 2 weeks." Brennan admitted.

"Really? "

"Yes Booth".

"Thank you Bones, I wish you were here." Booth smiled.

"Me too Booth, but I need this time away to refresh."

"Why you up still?" Booth asked.

" I can't sleep".

" Me either". Booth agreed.

"Why can't you sleep?"

" Because I miss you. What about you?"

"I just can't stop thinking about things."

"Just close your eyes and wipe your mind clear."

"Closing my eyes adds to not being able to sleep."

"How so?"

" Beacause Booth, when I close my eyes your everywhere."

"Your everywhere for me too." Booth said without missing a beat.

" I love you Booth, I promise I'll be home soon."

"I love you, try and get some sleep, you and the baby need it, I'll call you tomorrow".

"Okay Booth, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Temperance." Booth whispered.

* * *

**Okay so yes Bones is going to keep the baby, but it still might be hard for her during this journey.**

**So I'm pretty sure what the gender of their baby is going to be, but I am open to suggestions on whether you guys n gals want them to have a girl or boy and why.**

**Also am accepting baby names hhehe :)**

**Review Review !**


End file.
